


There will always be an us

by ajir



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, Spoilers, Trespasser DLC, Trespasser Spoilers, dorxus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/pseuds/ajir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with all these feelings after Trespasser DLC by creating silly comics. Featuring Vaxus Trevelyan and his handsome Tevinter mage Dorian Pavus.</p><p>Originally posted on tumblr: trashwarden.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. answer me

tumblr link ([x](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/128807326123/just-filling-up-the-blanks-the-dlc-was-amzing-but))

 


	2. you have a message

tumblr link ([x](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/128853284933/somewhere-in-thedas-sera-is-clapping-vaxus-back))


	3. threats

 

 

People who think they can use Inquisitor against Magister Pavus Jr. are in the grave danger. After all it’s Dorian’s greatest strenght not weakness.

In my headcanon Vaxus spends few months in Kirkwall to recover from all the shit that happened. There he learns how to be right-handed (terrible slow process) and fight with only one hand. Also he’s visiting all the places that Hawke’s been in. And ofc he wasn’t alone. Sera was there all the time preparing Vax to become a full time Red Jenny (’:

Bonus:

** **

tumblr link ([x](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/128988295078/people-who-think-they-can-use-inquisitor-against))


	4. Old Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update this! Anyway... let's go back to the Trespasser for a moment, shall we?  
> That moment when the love of your life calls you a "friend". Ouch. You hurt Vax's feelings, Dorian.

 

bonus:

[[tumblr link](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/142512321178/trashwarden-bonus-old-friend-snorts-how)]


	5. Everything's great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still at Trespasser. And how bitter I am over the lack of proposal.
> 
> ):

[[tumblr link](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/129783203183/im-am-ive-been-thinking-about-it-for-a-long)]


	6. Leliana, why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vaxus is jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Dorian wouldn't be able to stop himself from little flirting if he ever met Zevran. [one of older work]

[[tumblr link]](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/130156712353/why-leliana-i-thought-we-were-friends-ofc)

_‘Why Leliana?! I thought we were friends?!’_


	7. carry on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaxus and Dorian went a long way to get where they are now (;

[[tumblr link]](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/141864263733/i-made-them-all)


	8. just a slip

[[tumblr]](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/145460661613/otp-question-14-which-one-keeps-accidentally)


	9. bad dream

[[tumblr link]](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/142911464063/my-contribution-to-the-operiation-amatus)


End file.
